1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and in particular to electromagnetic relays having a flat armature mounted with a bearing edge which is rolled on a yoke plate and is connected to the yoke by a bearing spring for normally biasing the armature away from a pole plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic relays employing flat armatures having a bearing spring have long been in use in many relay magnet systems, such as, for example as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,629. If, in such systems, the bearing spring acts on that side of the armature which faces away from the yoke plate, an undesireably high degree of friction occurs between the bearing edge of the armature and the yoke plate. Although this friction can be avoided by arranging the bearing spring directly on the yoke between the yoke surface and the armature, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,066, a bearing spring arranged in this manner frequently prevents direct contact between the armature and the yoke, so that the magnetic circuit is not optimally closed. If such magnetic systems are used in relays having relatively large dimensions, such impairment of the magnetic circuit may be compensated by an appropriate dimensioning of the overall magnet system. This approach, however, cannot be employed in miniaturized relays.